


Is This How We Got Here?

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Original Character(s), Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: SPOILER ALERTA strange box appears at the Avengers Compound, inside are some discs.  This is some way of doing team building.A/N- Vision, Loki, Nat and Tony didn't die- Steve came back with Peggy- Peter is Tony and Pepper's biological son - May is Pepper's sister- I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR DISNEY- References my story - An Agent in the Shadows - but not all of it.
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Gamora & Groot & Peter Quill & Rocket Raccoon, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

"Where are we?" asked Tony

"I don't know, Dad," said Peter.

"Petey!" yelled Morgan.

"Morgan?"

**"I have brought you here to watch your lives and reflect on your past, or for some, your futures. The people from the future will be unable to change the past once the films finish. This is because someone once told me that things always happen for a reason whether it is for the better or for the worse."**

"Who are you?" asked Steve.

" **I am a human from another universe where you re all fictional characters and I have the means to do this. But you can just call me HPMF or Nibbles for now."**

"Alright, Nibbles, who have you brought here?" asked Skye

**"Introduce yourselves and say what year you're from."**

"Alright. My name is Tony Stark. Iron Man. 2023."

"Pepper Stark, his wife. 2023."

"Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. War Machine. 2023."

"Peter Stark. Spiderman. 2023"

This is when it all goes crazy.

"Parker is a Stark?" asked an amused Abe.

"Parker is Spiderman," said a horrified Flash.

"Yes he is," said a defensive Morgan, "And I'm his sister Morgan Howard Stark. 2023."

"Sharon Carter. Agent 13. CIA agent 2023."

"Steve Rogers. Captain America. 2023."

"Peggy Carter. SHIELD agent 2023."

"Agent Phil Coulson. Agent os SHIELD. 2018"

"Coulson!" said the founding Avengers.

"Hi," said a fanboying Coulson.

"Agent Leopold Fitz. Agent of SHIELD. 2018."

"Director Nicholas Fury. Agent of SHIELD. 2023"

"Hey Fury, I have your cat here, come give him a cuddle," said Carol.

"Auntie Carol," said Skye and Monica.

"Happy Hogan. 2023"

"Agent Daisy Coulson-May or Skye, take a pick. Agent of SHIELD. Agent 10. The Shadows. 2018."

"Agent Melinda May. Agent of SHIELD. The Cavalry. 2018"

"Agent Antoine Triplett. Agent of SHIELD. 2014"

"Trip," said Daisy giving him a hug.

"Hey, Mary Sue," joked Trip. Daisy jokily slapped him.

"Agent Bobbi Morse. Agent of SHIELD. The Mockingbird. 2016"

"Agent Lance Hunter. Agent of SHIELD. 2016."

"Agent Jemma Simmons. Agent of SHIELD. 2018"

"Deke Shaw. I'm the FitzSimmons grandchild. Agent of SHIELD. 2018" That earned a few strange glances between the three of them.

"Time travel," they said in unison.

"You two finally got together then?" asked Trip.

"Howard Stark. 1946"

"Nice to meet you," said Morgan and Peter.

"I guess you're my grandkids?"

"Yeah."

"Agent Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. 2023"

"Alexandra Tatiana Romanova-Barnes. The Winter-Widow. 2023"

"When did that happen?" Phil whispered to May and Daisy.

"I knew," said Daisy, "We're friends."

"Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier. 2023"

"Thor. God of Thunder. Son of Odin. King of Asgard. 2023."

"Loki. God of Mischief. Son of Odin. Rightful King of Jotinheim. 2023."

"Odin. Allfather. Son of Bor. Former King of Asgard. 2017."

"Figga. Former Queen of Asgard. 2013."

"Lady Sif. 2017."

"Fandral. 2017."

"Hogun. 2017."

"Volstagg. 2017."

"Jane Foster. 2023."

"Darcy Lewis. 2023."

"Ian Boothby. 2023."

"Eric Selvig. 2023."

"Clint Barton. 2023."

"Laura Barton. 2023."

"Cooper Barton. 2023."

"Lila Barton. 2023."

"Nate Barton. 2023."

"Colonel Chester Phillips. 1946."

"Dum Dum Dogan. 1946."

"Jim Morita. 1946."

"James Montgomery Falsworth. 1946."

"Gabe Jones. 1946."

"Jacques Dernier. 1946."

"Happy Sam Sawyer. 1946."

"Pinky Pinkerton. 1946."

"Junior Juniper. 1946."

"Bruce Banner. Professor Hulk. 2023."

"Commander Maria Hill. 2023."

"Sam Wilson. The Falcon. 2023."

"Peter Quill. Star-Lord. 2023."

"Gamora. 2023."

"Drax. 2023."

"Rocket. 2023. I am not a racoon!"

"I am Groot."

**"He says his name is Groot and the year is 2023."**

"Nebula. 2023."

"Mantis. 2023."

"Yondu. 2017."

"Wanda Maximoff. Scarlett Witch. 2023."

"Vision. 2023."

"Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver. 2015."

"Pietro," said a stunned Wanda.

"I guess I died," he said.

"Scott Lang. Ant-Man. 2023."

"Hope van Dyne. Wasp. 2023."

"Janet van Dyne. 2023."

"Hank Pym. 2023."

"Cassie Lang. 2023."

"Lois. 2023."

"Maggie Lang. 2023."

"Jim Paxton. 2023."

"King T'Challa of Wakanda. Black Panther. 2023."

"May Parker. 2023."

"Michelle Jones. MJ. 2023."

"Ned Leeds. The Guy in the Chair. FOS. 2023."

"What's a FOS?" asked Cindy

"Friend of Spiderman. MJ's one too but she won't admit it."

"Eugene Thompson. Flash. 2023."

"Betty Brandt. 2023."

"Mr Crooks. 2023."

"Mr Dell. 2023."

"Mr Harrington. 2023."

"Brad Davis. 2023."

"Cindy Moon. 2023."

"Sally Avril. 2023."

"Principal Morita. 2023."

"Dr Strange. 2023."

"Wong. 2023."

"Dr Palmer. 2023."

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

"Okoye. General of the Dora Milaje. 2023."

"Nakia. 2023."

"Agent Everett Ross. CIA Agent."

"Valkarie. 2023."

"Korg. 2023."

"Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel. 2023. This is Goose. He's a flerken."

"Talos. 2023."

"You're green," said an interested Peter S.

"I'm a skroll. I can change my appearance."

"Maria Rambeau. 1996."

"Monica Rambeau. 1996."

"Soren. 2023."

"Veranke. 2023."

"Edwin Jarvis. 1946. Mr Stark's butler."

"Agent Daniel Sousa. 1946."

"Agent Jack Thompson. 1946."

"Angie Martinelli. 1946."

"Ana Jarvis. 1946."

"Chief Dooley. 1946."

**"Well, now that that's sorted, let's get on with the movie."**


	2. CA: TFA Part 1

**[first lines; in the Arctic]**

**Search Team Leader: Are you the guys from Washington? … [as the shot widens we see a massive frozen ship revealed]**

**Steve took in a shark breath.**

"That's the Valkarie," said a shocked Peggy.

"I'm the Valkarie."

"No, I mean, HYDRAs aircraft."

"Oh."

**[after breaking into the metal aircraft]**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: [speaking into his comm] Base, we're in. [looking around] What is this? [The technician nearly slips on the ice covering the ground] Careful.**

**SHIELD Tech: [finding the frozen shield of Captain America] Lieutenant! What is it?**

"That's where you were found?" asked Tony.

"I guess so."

**SHIELD Lieutenant: My God! [into his earpiece] Base, give me a line to the Colonel.**

**The voice from Earpiece: It's 3 a.m., sir.**

**SHIELD Lieutenant: I don't care what time it is. This one's waited long enough.**

"How long were you in the ice?" asked Dogan

"65 years," says Steve.

**[March 1942 Tønsberg, Norway] … Tower Keeper: [subtitled] Let them come. They will never find it.**

"They did," said Steve.

**[rumbling is heard and something breaks down the door, the stones killing Jan]**

**[the tower keeper closes Jan's eyes and sees a machine moving away as HYDRA agents come in]**

**[a car drives up with the HYDRA symbol on the hood]**

"Bucky and Alex flinch at the symbol.

**[HYDRA agents try to lift the lid of a coffin] … Tower Keeper: I am nothing like you.**

"They're not."

**Johann Schmidt: No, of course. But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science.**

**Tower Keeper: What you seek is just a legend.**

"Yeah right."

**Johann Schmidt: Then why make such an effort to conceal it? [opens an old tomb and picks up the glass cube from the skeletal remains of an old Viking] The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room.**

"Was it?" Steve asked Odin.

"It was. We fought it would be best to send it to Midgard for safekeeping," replied Odin.

**[he turns to face the tower keeper and deliberately drops and smashes the glass cube] It's not something one buries. But I think it is close, yes?**

**Tower Keeper: I cannot help you.**

**Johann Schmidt: No. But maybe you can help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some... some little grandchildren perhaps. I have no need for them to die. [A big tank outside turns his guns towards the village threateningly.]**

"Lier."

**[referring to the carving of the tree on one of the tower walls]**

**Johann Schmidt: Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom and fate, also. [he presses a button on the carving of the tree and it opens up to reveal the real cube] And the Führer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?**

**Tower Keeper: It's not for the eyes of ordinary men.**

**Johann Schmidt: Exactly. [he closes the box containing the glowing cube and turns to his soldiers] Gove the order to open fire.**

**Hydra Lieutenant: Jawohl! (Yes!)**

**Tower Keeper: Fool! You cannot control the power you hold. You will burn!**

"He already has," said Bucky.

"He's also not a great listener," said Steve.

**Johann Schmidt: I already have. [He shoots and kills the tower keeper]**

"Ha, told you so."

"Papa. Grow up," said Alex.

Bucky did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

**[In New York, at the enrollment facility.] … [Steve puts down the newspaper he is reading]**

"Woah," said those who only knew the post serum, Steve.

"You're smaller than pre-spider bite than I was," said Peter, "And that's saying something."

**Enlistment Guy: It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?**

"Nope," said Bucky and Peggy.

**Steve Rogers: Nope.**

**[as Steve is standing half naked in front of the doctor to examine him for enlistment]**

**4F Doctor: Rogers. What did your father die of?**

**Steve Rogers: Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned...**

**4F Doctor: Your mother?**

**Steve Rogers: She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it. [the doctor looks at Steve's file which shows he has a long list of health issues]**

"How are you still alive," questions Bruce.

"Bucky."

**4F Doctor: Sorry, son.**

**Steve Rogers: Look, just give me a chance.**

**4F Doctor: You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone.**

"Didn't they have inhalers?"

"What's an inhaler?" asked Steve.

"It relieves asthma attacks," said Peter S.

**Steve Rogers: Is there anything you can do?**

**4F Doctor: I'm doing it. I'm saving your life. [He stamps the card 4F.]**

"Not really," said Bruce.

**[later, Steve is at the movie theatre]**

**[a commercial about the war is playing before the movie]**

**Commercial Announcer: War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!**

**Loud Jerk: Who cares? Play the movie already!**

"He's rude," said Angie whilst the soldiers from WW2 growled at him.

**Steve Rogers: [quietly] Hey, you wanna show some respect?**

"I don't blame you for that fight," muttered Bucky.

**Commercial Announcer: Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high.**

**Loud Jerk: Let's got! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!**

"I can't listen to this," said Phillips.

**Steve Roger: Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!**

"Good on you."

**[the guy gets up and looks at him]**

**Commercial Announcer: Together with Allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size.**

"Ironic."

**[getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema]**

**Loud Jerk: You just don't know when to give up, do you?**

"Nope," says anyone that knows Steve.

**Steve Rogers: I can do this all day. [and attacks the guy again]**

"He really can," said Bucky.

**James Barnes: Hey! Pick on someone your own size.**

"Dad," said Alex whilst Nat smirks.

"Maybe I should cut my hair again," wonders Bucky.

"Maybe you should," said a smirking Nat.

"Ewwwwwwwwww," squealed Alex. She ran up to Wanda, "Wanda, can you wipe that memory please, it's disturbing."

"If I do, I will see it. And I don't want to see that image," said Wanda.

**[after saving Steve from getting any further beatings by the loud jerk]**

**James Barnes: Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.**

**Steve Rogers: I had him on the ropes.**

"Yeah right," said Bucky.

**[picks up Steve's enlistment form from the ground]**

**James Barnes: How many times is this?**

**[reading from the enlistment form]**

**James Barnes: Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?**

**Steve Rogers: You get your orders?**

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes," said Bucky.

**James Barnes: The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.**

**Steve Rogers: I should be going.**

**James Barnes: Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up.**

**Steve Rogers: Why? Where are we going?**

"My turn," said Howard, he'd been excited to see what he looked like on screen.

**James Barnes: The future.**

**[he hands him the newspaper he was holding, Steve opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943]**

"I remember this," said Bucky and Steve.

**James Barnes: I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there are three and a half million women here.**

**Steve Rogers: Well, I'd settle for just one.**

**James Barnes: Good thing I took care of that.**

**[He waves to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he's lined up]**

"Connie and Bonnie," said Bucky. Nat growled.

"They're probably about 100 now," said Steve.

"You're about 105 Steve," said Bucky. Nat snorted.

"Don't laugh Nat, you slept with a 106-year-old," defended Steve. Alex grimaced.

"Боже мой! Почему ты все время вобраешь эти отвратительные образы мне в голову? Вы хотите, чтобы я с ума с ума снова? Ты ненормальный?" muttered Alex in her native language. _[My God! Why do you keep putting these disgusting images in my head? Do you want me to lose my mind AGAIN? Are you crazy?]_

Wanda smirked whilst Bucky and Nat blushed violently and Steve sat there clueless.

**Connie: Hey, Bucky!**

**Steve Rogers: What did you tell her about me?**

**James Barnes: Only the good stuff.**

**[music starts playing]**

**Expo Announcer: Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.**

**Connie: Oh, my God! It's starting!**

**Mandy: Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!**

**[Howard enters the stage and kisses the announcer]**

"Gross," said Morgan.

"I agree," muttered Tony.

**Random Woman: I love you, Howard! … James Barnes: Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls...**

"Where is he?" asked Alex.

"Take a guess..."

**[at a recruitment center]**

"Oh."

**Woman: [to her male company, pulling him away from a mirror making him look like a soldier] Come on, soldier. … James Barnes: As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you.**

"Hey. They took me and now look at me," defended Steve.

**Steve Rogers: Look, I know you don't think I can do this.**

**James Barnes: This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war!**

**Steve Rogers: I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me.**

**James Barnes: Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.**

**Steve Rogers: What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal...**

**James Barnes: Yes!**

**Steve Rogers: ...in my little red wagon.**

"Yes," said most of the theatre.

**James Barnes: Why not? ... Steve Rogers: How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.**

"Liar."

"Why?"

"He joined the army as soon as I left," replied Bucky.

"Makes sense."

**James Barnes: You're a punk. … Young Doctor: Just wait here. [walks out]**

"Busted," said Tony and Clint.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Nate?"

"Mummy and Auntie Nat say to grow up," said a smirking Nathanial.

**[Steve looks at a sign warning against lying on your enlistment form and starts to get ready to leave] … Dr. Abraham Erskine: Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?**

"I was raised in Queens," said Peter.

"Why weren't you raised with your dad?" asked Howard.

"Dad didn't want my life to be in the prying eyes of the paparazzi so he sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, Richard and Mary but when they died in a plane crash, I went to live with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I was always in contact with Mum and Dad."

"And when his genius shone through, and Pepper didn't let me send him to MIT, I allowed him to become an 'intern' at Stark Industries," bragged Tony.

**Steve Rogers: [shakes his head] No.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [flipping through Steve's file] Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.**

**Steve Rogers: That might not be the right file.**

"You are a terrible liar," said Peggy.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?**

**Steve Rogers: Is this a test?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yes.**

**Steve Rogers: I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.**

"They're not all bullies. They might be brainwashed," said Steve.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.**

**[They exit the room]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Only a chance.**

"It worked though," said Peggy and Howard.

**Steve Rogers: I'll take it.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?**

**Steve Rogers: Brooklyn.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [Dr. Erskine stamps Steve's form and hands him back his file] Congratulations, soldier.**

**[Steve opens up the file and sees that he's been stamped as accepted]**

**"** Finally," said Steve.

"How long were you trying?" asked Coulson.

"Since America joined the war," said Bucky.


	3. Part 2

**[ _In a HYDRA lab in a very mountainous region_ ]**

**Johann Schmidt: Are you ready, Dr. Zola?**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious.**

"Oh hey Zola," said Nat as Bucky and Alex growled

"What did he do?" asked Howard.

"He brainwashed Bucky and Alex and for Nat, that's a spoiler," explained Steve.

**Johann Schmidt: And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all.**

**[ _Schmidt inserts the Tesseract carefully into the machine. Zola starts it up._ ]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at 70%.**

**Johann Schmidt: [ _takes over the controls_ ] I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor. [ _He turns the controls up to maximum and blue light flitters through the room._ ]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: What is that?**

**[ _after successfully collecting the power from the glowing Tesseract using Zola’s machine_ ]**

**Johann Schmidt: I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war.**

**Johann Schmidt: Dr. Zola, this will change the world.**

**[ _At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others._ ]**

**Officer: [ _off-screen to other soldiers training_ ] Ready, exercise!**

**Peggy Carter: Recruits, attention!**

Peggy, Steve, Howard and Colonel Phillips smirk.

**Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.**

**Gilmore Hodge: What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army.**

"He shouldn't have said that," said Tony, if Peggy was anything like Pepper, never say that.

**Peggy Carter: What’s your name, soldier?**

**Gilmore Hodge: Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.**

**Peggy Carter: Step forward, Hodge.**

**[ _Hodge steps forward, smirking_ ]**

**Peggy Carter: Put your right foot forward.**

**Gilmore Hodge: Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like.**

Peggy growled along with Steve and Colonel Phillips and Howard

**[ _suddenly Peggy punches him hard in the face_ ]**

**[ _Col.Phillips drives up_ ]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Agent Carter.**

**Peggy Carter: Colonel Phillips.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good! [ _to Hodge_ ] Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.**

People chuckled at that

**Gilmore Hodge: [ _he gets back up_ ] Yes, sir.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [ _addressing the new army recruits_ ] General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men… [ _he sees Rogers and continues talking_ ] And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. [ _While Phillips talk we see scenes of Steve unpacking and training where he fails to keep up and gets bullied by the others._ ]**

**Sergeant Duffy: Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!**

"It wasn't his fault," said Peter.

**Col. Chester Phillips: And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.**

**[ _then we see Steve and some other trainees running up to a waiting Peggy and a flagpole_ ]**

**Sergeant Duffy: Pick up the pace, ladies! Let’s go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move! [ _they arrive at the flag pole_ ] Squad, halt! That flag means we’re only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!**

"Who won?" asked Morgan

"Need to ask," said Peter

**Soldiers: Come on! Get up there!**

**Sergeant Duffy: [ _the soldier try to climb up the pole to no avail_ ] If that’s all you got, this army’s in trouble! Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let’s go! Get back into formation! Rogers! I said fall in! [ _Steve pulls a pin out at the bottom of the pole causing it to fall over._ ]**

"He won by logic," said MJ

**Steve Rogers: [ _as he gives the flag to Sergeant Duffy_ ] Thank you, sir. [ _He climbs into the car and they drive away._ ]**

**[ _The soldiers are doing push-ups._ ]**

**Peggy Carter: Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!**

**Col. Chester Phillips: [ _walking besides Erskine_ ] You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him. [ _referring to Steve_ ]**

**Peggy Carter: [ _as Phillips and Erskine arrive she commands the soldiers:_ ] Up.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him. [ _watching Steve struggling whilst training with the other new recruits_ ]**

"It almost did," said Howard.

**Peggy Carter: Come on, girls.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Look at that. He’s making me cry.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Do you know how long it took to set up this project?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yeah, I know.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier.**

"But he's a bully," said Peter.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: He’s a bully.**

Peter blushed

**Col. Chester Phillips: You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor. [ _he takes a hand grenade_ ] You win war with guts. [ _he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training_ ] Grenade!**

"Let me guess," said Tony, "This idiot jumps in front of it."

"Yes," said those who were there.

**[ _all the soldiers move away quickly but Steve jumps on top of it covering it with his body_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: Get away! Get back! [ _waits for the grenade to go off but nothing happens_ ]**

**Officer: It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.**

**[ _Steve looks at Phillips and Erskine_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: Is this is a test?**

**[ _Erskine looks at Phillips as to confirm his point about choosing Steve_ ]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: He’s still skinny.**

"Am I now?" asked Steve

**[ _later that night, Steve sits on his bunk reading. Erskine knocks on the door._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: May I?**

**Steve Rogers: Yeah.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Can’t sleep?**

**Steve Rogers: I got the jitters, I guess.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [ _laughs_ ] Me, too.**

**Steve Rogers: Can I ask you a question?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Just one? [ _he sits down facing Steve_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: Why me?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: I suppose that is the only question that matters. [ _He looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him._ ] This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… [ _he waves his hand_ ] And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.**

**[ _flashback of how Schmidt takes Erskine’s formula and injects himself with it_ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Schmidt must become that superior man.**

**Steve Rogers: Did it make him stronger?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.**

**Steve Rogers: Thanks. I think.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [ _he pours 2 drinks_ ] Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.**

**[ _Steve holds up his glass to toast_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: To the little guys.**

"The little guys," said Peter and the other little people.

**[ _just as Steve’s about to drink from his glass_ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.**

**[ _he pours the contents of Steve’s glass into his own_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: All right. We’ll drink it after.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: No! I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!**

"I never did get that drink," said Steve quietly.

**[ _At the Hydra facility, in Schmidt’s lab._ ]**

**Johann Schmidt: [ _he turns off the light_ ] Is there something in particular you need? [ _An artist is painting Schmidt’s portrait in oil._ ]**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: I understand you found him.**

**Johann Schmidt: See for yourself. [ _Zola steps over to the table to find several survaillance photos of Dr. Erskine._ ] You disapprove.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: I just don’t see why you need concern yourself. I can’t imagine he will succeed. [ _looking nervously at Schmidt_ ] Again.**

"He did," said Steve as everyone smiled.

**Johann Schmidt: His serum is the Allies’ only defence against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Shall I give the order?**

**Johann Schmidt: It has been given.**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: Good. [ _he turns to go_ ]**

**Johann Schmidt: Dr. Zola. [ _he turns on the lights_ ] What do you think?**

**Dr. Arnim Zola: A masterpiece. [ _the artist looks relieved with Zola’s assessment_ ]**

"He must've been relieved," said Peggy.

**[ _Steve and Peggy whilst driving through Brooklyn_ ]**

**Steve Rogers: I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner.**

"You got beat up a lot," said Nat.

**Peggy Carter: Did you have something against running away?**

"Yes. He's a big idiot who believes that running away is a sign of weakness," said Bucky

**Steve Rogers: You start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right?**

"Peter, why did you never stand up to Flash?" asked Abe.

"Because my identity of Spiderman could've been revealed, furthermore the fact that I am the child of Pepper and Tony Stark could've been revealed and then I'd been all over the news every day," said Peter.

**Peggy Carter: I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face.**

**Steve Rogers: I guess I just don’t why you’d wanna join the army if you’re a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…**

"Oh, God," said Steve as he turned red.

Alex and Daisy chucked madly, they were never going to let him forget this.

**Peggy Carter: You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?**

**Steve Rogers: This is the longers conversation I’ve had with one. Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.**

**Peggy Carter: You must have danced?**

**Steve Rogers: Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait.**

**Peggy Carter: For what?**

**Steve Rogers: The right partner.**

"Oh, I get it now," said Bucky in realisation, "You'll see soon," he said to the weird looks.

**[ _They pull up by an antiques shop and get out of the car._ ]**

**Peggy Carter: This way.**

**Steve Rogers: What are we doing here?**

**Peggy Carter: Follow me. [ _They go inside._ ]**

**Antique Store Owner: Wonderful weather this morning isn’t it?**

**Peggy Carter: Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.**

**[ _Peggy leads Steve into the hidden lab to Dr. Erskine and his team in a big circular room filled with machinery and a pod in the middle._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good morning. [ _he shakes Steve’s hand and sombody takes a photograph_ ] Please, not now. [ _The photographer walks away, Steve looks at the pod_ ] Are you ready? [ _Steve nods._ ] Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.**

**[ _In the adjacent observation chamber filled with officials._ ]**

**Col. Chester Phillips: Senator Brandt, glad you could make it.**

**Senator Brandt: Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?**

"He's not very nice," said Angie.

**Col. Chester Phillips: We needed access to the city’s power grid. Of course, if you’d given me the generators I requisitioned…**

**Senator Brandt: A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. [ _referring to his company_ ] Oh, this is…**

**Heinz Kruger: Fred Clemson, State Department. [ _He shakes Phillips’ hand_ ] If this project of yours comes through, we’d like to see it used for something other than headlines.**

Phillips, Steve, Peggy and Howard growled at him. 

"You'll see," said Steve to the confused looks.

**Senator Brandt: [ _looing down into the chamber at Steve_ ] Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich.**

"OK! Here you go, Uncle Steve," said Morgan as she gave him a sandwich.

**[ _In the chamber Steve has climbed into the pod and lain down._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Comfortable?**

**Steve Rogers: It’s a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?**

**Howard Stark: Levels at 100%.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good.**

**Howard Stark: We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Agent Carter? Don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?**

**Peggy Carter: Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry.**

People were too nervous to speak.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Good. [ _He takes a microphone and taps it._ ] Do you hear me? is this on? [ _to the small group gathered to watch Steve being prepared to become a super-solider_ ] Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.**

**Steve Rogers: [ _after preliminary injection_ ] That wasn’t so bad.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: That was penicillin. [ _to the others_ ] Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. [ _The serum is injected into Steve_ ] Now, Mr. Stark. [ _Stark lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses Steve inside._ ] [ _knocking on the capsule that they’ve locked Steven in for the procedure to change him_ ] Steven, can you hear me?**

**Steve Rogers: It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: [ _turns to Stark_ ] We will proceed.**

**Howard Stark: [ _manages the controls_ ] That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s 40 %.**

**SSR Doctor: Vital signs are normal.**

**Howard Stark: That’s 50 %. Sixty. Seventy.**

**[ _as Steve is screaming in pain as he is receiving the vita rays_ ]**

Peggy, Steve and Bucky winced at the screams.

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven!**

**Peggy Carter: Shut it down.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven! [ _he knocks on the pod_ ]**

**Peggy Carter: Shut it down!**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!**

**Steve Rogers: No! Don’t! I can do this!**

**Howard Stark: Eighty. Ninety. That’s 100 %. [ _Everything overloads until the reactor closes itself down._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Mr. Stark? [ _Stark opens the pod_ ]**

**[ _after being transformed into a super-soldier_ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Steven. Steven.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: The son of a bitch did it. [ _as everyone pours out of the observation chamber Kruger leaves a small, metal object like a cigarette case behind._ ]**

**Steve Rogers: [ _As he stumbles out of the pod supported by Stark and Erskine_ ] I did it.**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Yeah, yeah. I think we did it.**

**Howard Stark: We actually did it.**

**Peggy Carter: How do you feel?**

**Steve Rogers: Taller.**

"You don't feel that," said Daisy and Alex in unison, they high-five each other.

**Peggy Carter: You look taller.**

**Col. Chester Phillips: How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?**

**Senator Brandt: I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor. [ _He shakes hands with Erskine._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Thank you, sir.**

**[ _Kruger detonates the bomb in the observation room and uses the confusion to steal the last vial of the serum._ ]**

**Dr. Abraham Erskine: Stop him! [ _Kruger shoots him and flees with Peggy chasing after him_ ]**

**[ _Steve kneels beside Erskine who points at Steve’s chest and dies._ ]**

**[ _Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Peggy shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so Kruger changes cars._ ]**

**Taxi Driver: What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy’s been shot!**

**[ _Kruger drives off in the taxi, straight towards Peggy. She shoots at him but he just ducks and keeps going. Steve shoves her out of the way._ ]**

**Peggy Carter. I had him!**

"Sorry," said Steve

**Steve Rogers: Sorry! [ _he runs after the cab_ ] [ _While chasing the car he loses control over his new power and crashes into a bridalwear store._ ] I’m sorry. [ _he runs out into a street full of cars_ ] Whoa, whoa, whoa!**

Everyone but Steve burst into laughter

**[ _Steve catches up to Kruger’s car a the pier and causes him to lose control. Kruger gets out of the car and takes a young boy hostage._ ]**

**Mother: No! No! Not my son!**

**Young Boy: Stop it!**

**Mother: Don’t hurt him!**

**Heinz Kruger: Get back! [ _Kruger with the boy dangling in his arms runs away._ ]**

**Young Boy: Let me go!**

**Mother: Let go of my son! Don’t hurt him!**

**Steve Rogers: [ _as Kruger points a gun at the boy’s head._ ] Wait, don’t! Don’t! [ _Kruger points the gun at Steve and pulls the trigger, but the gun is empty. So instead he throws the boy into the water._ ] No! Don’t! [ _Kruger runs, Steve looks down at the boy._ ]**

**Young Boy: Go get him! I can swim!**

**[ _Kruger tries to escape in a submarine, but Steve jumps into the water, breaks the window an pulls Kruger out back onto dry land. As they struggle further the vial breaks._ ]**

**Steve Rogers: Who the hell are you?**

**Heinz Kruger: The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA! [ _he pops a fake tooth loose and swallows it, he starts to foam at the mouth and then die_ ]**

"I hate HYDRA," muttered anyone who had fought HYDRA.


End file.
